thewitchandwizardfandomcom-20200214-history
Whitford "Whit" P. Allgood
Whitford Allgood, also known simply as Whit, is a wizard. Whit is a wizard and enemy of the New Order. He discovers his abilities when the N.O. arrests him and his sister, Wisty. They were both sentenced to death, but they escape and join the resistance. History At 2:10 AM one day, Whit woke up after a blue-white light flooded the Allgoods' living room. He looked out the window and saw New Order soldiers marching down their street. Whit then started to think about warning his family, but before he could, the front door was knocked of its hinges. Shortly after, he was thrown to the floor by some of the soldiers along with his sister, Wisty. When Wisty asked him what was going on, he immediately asked her if she was okay. When the lights came back on, soldiers entered the room, causing Whit to panic when they were accused of crimes. Swain, reading from a scroll, accused Whit of being a Wizard and informed him that he'd be held in custody until his trial. Agreeing with Wisty that the entire situation was crazy, Whit snapped at him, saying that it was all fake. Swain, however, responded calmly, informing Whit that the New Order Code stated that they each could bring one personal belonging with them. Benjamin Allgood, Whit's father, gave his son a book and told him he loved him. Swain flipped through the book and said it was blank, causing Whit to remark that it was like Swain's social calendar. This angered Swain, who slammed the book into Whit's face. When Whit tried to retaliate, New Order soldiers blocked his path. Appearance Whit is taller than most. He has a slender frame and is tall and muscular because of his age and playing football. Relationships Celia Whit has held a grudge against The One since he killed his lover, Celia, who had first mysteriously disappeared but ended up being stuck with the Lost Ones as a Half-Light in the Shadow Land after her death. Whit had until she finally crossed over in The Fire. He Still sees her from time to time, in dreams. Most visits are warnings. Because of Celia's death, Whit decides to use his power to help everyone. Besides being one of the best students, he used to be the star player on the football team before the New Order. He cares a lot for his sister Wisty and would do anything for her. He's is very affectionate and kind to those around him Janine Whit and Janine met in the department store, Garfunkel's in the first book. Like many others, Janine fell for Whit, but his feelings for her were unclear, because of Celia. Janine and Whit share a kiss in the end of The Gift, before he leaves for Mrs. Highsmith's. Janine is captured by the Lost Ones, and is found, along with other resistant members, by Whit in, The Fire. She states, "I love you", to Whit, while they are being prepared to be eaten by Lost Ones. They are saved by Celia, and Janine goes with them and the Resistance to stop the One who is the One. After the events in, The Fire, Janine is seen as one of the main leaders in the resistance, alongside the cities leaders, Whit and Wisty. Whit and Janine, go to a hole in the wal, and talk about events in the past, that they had to laugh about now. Janine goes with Whit to speak with the Mountain King, in the Lost. Janine and Whit share a passionate kiss, but later in the night are disturbed by a witch. On their way back to the city, Janine is injured and dies in Whit's arms. He uses his magic to bring her back and Janine says that Celia told her to come back and to love Whit. He states the he loves Janine as well, and they kiss as he carries her back to the City. In The Lost, Janine and Whit have begun to officially start dating, and live in an apartment together, where they have began having relations. Janine says that she will support Whit if he wants to get rid of his powers or not. Whit leaves Janine alone and is found going on another mission with his sister, Wisty. Janine, Wisty, and the Allgood's are captured and Janine is on the verge of dying. Whit saves her at the last minute. In the end, after Byron's great sacrifice, Janine is seen in Whit's lap, having reunited and they continue living together and staying in a happy relationship. Powers and Abilities *Superhuman Strength: Whit is much stronger than a normal human. *Clairvoyance/Precognition: Whit can sense objects with the power of his mind or see visions of it. *Healing: Whit is a powerful healer. *Summoning: Whit can summon food, objects, and animals at will. *Curve Abilities: Whit can enter the Shadowland at will. *Molecule Bending: Whit has the ability to bend molecules at will. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Resistance Members Category:Allgoods